


Ataraxia

by Luka z Rivii (wayward_dream)



Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [10]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, implied dark geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_dream/pseuds/Luka%20z%20Rivii
Summary: “Ataraxia”: a state of serene calmness.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: Heart Day 2020 Prompts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686376
Kudos: 48





	Ataraxia

You were jolted from sleep by the sound of the floor board creaking. Your eyes snapped open but it was too dark to see much other than a silhouette outlined by your window. You groped on your night stand for something to defend yourself with.

Suddenly a hand grabbed your wrist in a vice grip. You sucked in air to scream and a second hand clamped over your mouth. You began to thrash, tears prickling your eyes.

Lips touched your ear, a harsh raspy voice growling, “Relax. It’s only me.”

You went limp, exhaling a shaky breath as the hand let go of your mouth to slide soothingly through your hair. You batted at his chest with your free hand, taking deep breaths to regain control.

“Don’t scare me like that,” you whispered, reaching for the matches so you could light the candle on the night stand. Geralt’s hand stilled you again. “Geralt? I can’t see.”

“That’s for the best, dove,” he replied tersely. He slid onto the bed next to you. In the dim moon light you couldn’t see him very clearly – it unsettled you that the lambent glow of his amber eyes wasn’t visible, even in night you could see their vivid color but not now, now his eyes were dark and you couldn’t quite make him out.

“Geralt?”

“Shh. I just….I just need quiet,” he said. He swiped under your eyes, brushing away the remnants of tears gently. Then tugged on your wrist, a mute request. Confused, but slowly calming down, you shifted forward, leaning against his chest and tucking your head under his chin. He was cold, but his arms around you were familiar and comforting and you closed your eyes, your racing heart slowing down as you calmed.

“Was it a bad hunt?” you asked softly. Geralt grunted, his hand sliding up and down your back, tracing the lines of your shoulders and the curve of your spine. You shivered, nuzzling your face into his neck. “Are you hurt?”

“I’m alright, dove. Better, now that I’m here with you.”

You pressed a light kiss to his collar bone. “I’m glad you’re home safe,” you murmured. Geralt pressed a kiss to your hair. “Will you tell me more about it in the morning?” you asked, already feeling drowsy again, knowing you were safe in his arms.

Geralt slid a hand through your hair, sighed deeply and the tension in him slowly uncoiled. He laid back, held you cradled against him. “Maybe. Let’s just rest for now, dove. I’m tired.”

“Mmkay…good night. I love you, Geralt,” you murmured, shutting your eyes.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered in the stillness of the night. The darkness choking him eased a little bit as the scent of your calm happiness and the sound of your quiet, calm heartbeat soothed him, and he was able to rest holding you close.


End file.
